MASKER
by Leader Pearl
Summary: Naruto,Sasuke,dan Kiba, mengadakan taruhan untuk membuka masker Pak Kakashi!Berhasilkah mereka membuka masker Pak Kakashi? Let's read and review please!


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

MASKER

By: ArsenicRyuzaki

Hari masih pagi. Terlihat Naruto tampak berlari terburu-buru? Apa ia takut telat?. Kiba yang tukang telat jadi kaget melihat Naruto berlari-lari begitu.

Kiba : Nar, kok lu lari-larian gitu sih?

Naruto: Gue pengen menghentikan sebuah perkelahian.

Kiba: Wah...hebat lo, Nar... *kagum mode: on*

Kiba: Siapa yang berantem?

Naruto : Gue sama Sasuke *nyengir*

Kiba: Halah bilang aja lo penakut! *kagum mode:off*

Naruto: *ngacir*

Kiba: Woy...tungguin gue *ikut ngacir*

Tiba mereka di sekolah. Tiba-tiba mereka dicegat oleh Bu Anko yang dikenal sebagai guru killer itu. Kebetulan hari itu Bu Anko sedang tugas piket.

Anko: Hei kalian berdua kesini sebentar!

Naruto+Kiba: *nyamperin Bu Anko* *keringet dingin*

Anko: Kenapa kalian berdua telat datang ke sekolah?

Naruto: Anu...Bu..anu... *glek*

Kiba: *gemeteran*

Anko: Kenapa anu-anu?

Naruto: Tadi kami berdua ke jebak macet sensei...

Kiba: *tambah gemeteran*

Anko: Hmm. Hari ini saya sedang berbaik hati. Sana masuk ke kelas kalian.

Naruto+Kiba: *lega* Terima kasih sensei *langsung ngacir*

Anko: Ya-HEYYY! Gak ada sopan-sopannya sama guru tuh anak *geleng-geleng*. Tapi tunggu dulu bukannya rumah mereka kesekolah tinggal jalan kaki saja ya? *baru sadar* AWAS KAU NARUTOOOOO...KIBAAAAAA!

Akhirnya Naruto dan Kiba sampai di depan ruang kelas mereka. Kiba yang lagi jalan tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia ngerasa merinding. Bulu kuduknya naik semua.

Kiba: Nar...

Naruto: Hmmm?

Kiba: Kok kaya ada yang ngomongin kita ya?

Naruto: Perasaan lo doang kali. Gue biasa aja tuh...

Kiba: Iya kali ya...

Tanpa disadari Naruto, Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depannya.

Sasuke: Oi Dobe...kemana aja lo?

Naruto: *nyengir* eh Teme... itu tadi gue..

Kakashi: Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, sedang apa kalian? Cepat duduk di bangku kalian masing-masing.

Naruto+Kiba+Sasuke: *angguk-angguk* *duduk*

Pak Kakashi datang. Naruto pun selamat. Kakashi-sensei adalah wali kelas di kelas Naruto. Dia juga mengajar olahraga.

Neji: BERSIAP! MEMBERI SALAM!

Semua: ASSALAMUALAIKUM WAROHMATULLOHI WABAROKATUH

Kakashi: Wa'alaikumsalam. Pagi anak-anak!

Semua: Pagi Paaaak!

Kakashi: Kurang keras.

Semua: PAGI Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!

Kakashi: Kurang keras!

Semua: Kurang keras Paaaaaaaaaaaaak!

Kakashi: Hmmm. Bagus. Sekarang buka buku kalian.

Kita skip bagian belajarnya. Istirahat pun tiba.

Naruto: Eh betewe Pak Kakashi itu pake masker mulu ya?

Sasuke: Iya. Dia malu kali ya. Siapa tau aja bibirnya dower?

Kiba: Hmmm, bisa juga mungkin giginya maju ya?

Naruto: Heeeh. Gak boleh suuzon gitu sama orang.

Sasu+Kiba: *kagum*

Naruto: Siapa tau aja dia pake masker buat nutupin giginya yang ompong.

Sasu+Kiba: Itumah sama aja dodol *bogem Naruto*

Naruto: *pingsan*

Sasuke: Dasar Dobe.

Kiba: Ah gue punya ide bagus!

Sasuke: Apaan?

Kiba: Gimana kalau kita taruhan.

Sasuke: Taruhan? Taruhan apaan?

Kiba: Siapa diantara kita yang bisa buka maskernya Pak Kakashi bakal kita kasih hadiah. Hadiahnya uang jajan selama sebulan dari orang yang kalah. Gimana?

Sasuke: Boleh juga tuh.

Naruto: *bangun* uang jajan selama sebulan?

Kiba: Iya.

Naruto: Kalo gitu gue ikut.

Sasuke: Kalo gitu kita mulai besok.

Naru+Kiba: SETUJU!

Keesokan Harinya. Jam pelajaran olahraga. Ketiga anak tengil itu memulai aksinya. Pertama Kiba.

Kiba: Pak... *nyolek pak Kakashi*

Kakashi: Ada apa?

Kiba: Tanding lompat *?* yuk Pak sama saya.

Kakashi: Tanding lompat?

Kiba: Iya Pak.

Kakashi: Boleh deh.

Kiba: Hop...hop...hop...

Kakashi: Hap...hap...hap...

Kiba: (pasti bentar lagi copot tuh masker , 1..2..3)

Kakashi: *benerin masker*

Kiba: *berenti lompat* Eh?

Kakashi: Kamu kenapa kiba? Capek? Kalo gitu saya menang *ngeloyor*

Kiba: *cengok*

**Kiba-Mission Failed**

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang akan menjalankan aksinya. Berhasilkah ia? Kebetulan pada saat itu sedang ada latihan renang disekolah. Sasuke pun mulai beraksi.

Sasuke : Pak..

Kakashi: Ya ada apa?

Sasuke: Saya minta ajarin renang gaya kupu-kupu Pak..

Kakashi: Oke boleh saja.

Saat itu pakaian pak Kakashi masih rapi. Sasuke yakin kalau berenang pasti masker itu dicopot juga.

Sasuke: Pak saya sudah siap! (pasti gue bakal menang)

Kakashi: Oke kalau begitu *masih dengan maskernya*

Sasuke: *shock* Pak, kok maskernya gak dicopot?

Kakashi: Oh. Ini masker serbaguna. Bisa digunakan dalam keadaan apapun *?*

Sasuke: Be-begitu ya Pak..

**Sasuke-Mission Failed**

Yang terakhir. Naruto pastinya. Apa yang direncanakan Naruto?

Naruto: Pak?

Kakashi: Hn.

Naruto: Besok saya ulang tahun Pak, jadi saya mau ngundang Bapak dan temen-temen buat makan-makan. Bapak bisa?

Kakashi: Ya. Tentu saja Naruto.

Naruto: Besok sore ya Pak.

Kakashi: Iya.

Tiba saatnya Naruto menjalankan misinya. Dia mengajak Pak Kakashi dan teman-temannya untuk makan-makan di hari ulang tahun boongannya.

Kakashi: Wah...wah.. makanannya enak-enak ya..

Naruto: Iya dong Pak, ini khusus buat Bapak *mata berbinar-binar* (gue menang,guemenang)

Kakashi: Tapi sayang Naruto..

Naruto: Sayang kenapa Pak? *masih berbinar-binar*

Kakashi: Saya lupa.

Naruto: Lupa kenapa ,Pak *masih berbinar-binar*

Kakashi: Lupa kalo saya diundang makan-makan sama kamu.

Naruto: Terus kenapa Pak? Bapak seneng kan? *tambah berbinar-binar*

Kakashi: Seneng sih... tapi..

Naruto: Tapi kenapa, Pak? *berubah pandangan heran*

Kakashi: Saya sedang puasa hari ini.

Naruto: O-oh begitu Pak. Ya sudah lah (Siaaaal gue gagaaaaaaal!)

**Naruto- Mission Failed**

Sia-sia sudah rencana mereka untuk membuka maskernya Pak Kakashi. Yah semuanya berakhir seri. Gak ada yang menang juga gak ada yang kalah.

Naruto: Pak Kakashi!

Sasuke: Pak Kakashi!

Kiba: Pak Kakashi!

Kakashi: Ya ada apa?

NaruSasuKiba: BUKALAH MASKERMU~~~~ HUWEEEEEEE *nangis dengan gajenya*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Berakhir dengan gajenya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic abal dan gaje saya. Mohon maaf kalo jelek, karena saya masih newbie disini. Ini fic pertama saya. Untuk para senpai mohon bantuannya. Kasih masukkan, saran,kritikan atau apalah ke dalam kotak review yah. Terima kasih.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
